The Photo
by ScarletteMoon
Summary: The Professor Albert and student Nathaniel Wilson, discovered a pair of abnormal events in the boys school, so research and plannings will lead to a 4 ghosts who died there at that series of events may nightmares and hair-raising


CAP. 1- The College

In 1961, there was a school known as the "People College F." where girls studied, including four teenagers, Diana Willis, Mary Roberts, Renata Elsa Shaw and Walt, who were very lonely, but still, the four were wanted and amused as friends, but one night, because winning a beauty contest who the winner was Mary Mara, a popular and jealous woman, decided to blame the four and killed, each was killed in a place of school, Diana in the sports hall, Mary in Elsa cafeteria in the lounge Chemical and Renata in the bathrooms, but each wanted revenge, reappearing in places of his death.

CAP. Male 2-School

Because of what happened, the school was only for men by changing the F M.

In 1969, the young professor Albert Jones, decided to enter teaching chemistry to young students.

CAP. 3- The student

During a talk, he threw the book

And as I said ... only a few weeks to finish the school year ... and ...- and dropped the book Excuse me ... and said falling, the cry of a teenager -Who was heard. .. did that? he asked nervously.

Nobody said Professor Nathaniel Wilson, a student researching a lot about the school.

Well ... the class is over, see you on Monday explained Albert.

All students were but Nathaniel decided to seek the teacher

Teacher? He asked.

Wilson Tell me, 'he said.

-only Nathaniel ... well, heard the cry ... I think this can demonstrate and explain everything he said and snapped.

CAP. 4-Strange

The photo was of four teenagers on a couch, one had red hair in a ponytail (Diana), a blonde with short hair (Elsa), a short brown hair, curly hugging a puppet (Renata) and hair black and long (Mary).

-They ... According to the legend, including four killed unjustly and terrorize this school was supposed to ladies, but everything changed Nathaniel explained.

I can investigate the photo, go to the boxes below said Albert.

if like what acompaño-.

CAP. 5-The ventriloquist

Upon arrival, Nathaniel and Albert saw some ancient baths, where there was a note saying "Never go to the bathroom no.9"

which you think happens? he asked the student.

-I Do not know ... but it will come, 'said the professor.

I'll have a knife if something appears -.

Albert was about to open the door while his hand was shaking so doing, he threw the bathroom door and saw above the cup puppet crying blood

It's the young ventriloquist ... Albert whispered scared.

Renata ... Renata Shaw ... Nathaniel said.

Suddenly, the door of the bathroom putting them both closed, and the lean, Albert saw a vision of a young student who was carrying her companions laugh puppet "Now ... Jimmy must go ...

"He said leaving with his puppet.

Jimmy ... Albert whispered.

It's the name of the puppet? Asked Nathaniel.

-Yes ... -.

In that, both forced the bathroom door to make it out, to do, Albert and Nathaniel saw Renata with Jimmy staring at a distant aisle, who came unexpectedly frightening them.

CAP. The 6-Player

Upon reaching the sports hall, Nathaniel walked watching his teammates playing sports, he began to see the ghost of a young girl playing sports

-The Sport ... he whispered and pulled out his notebook and looked embarrassed who was discovering that it was Diana.

He looked up and saw the ghost hitting him with the ball making a funny face, and others saw that the player was hit and collapsed dying, they all went to see him and Nathaniel freaked out running.

CAP. 7-The Feast of the students

In the cafeteria, Albert was for a coffee, in that, I saw that the ingredients were moving making him shiver with fear

Albert Albert ...? ... Where are you? Asked a voice.

The Volt teacher and saw Mary smiling from afar in uniform scaring him, he came out fast and heard screams of young taking him to a dark room classes.

Upon arriving, he heard voices talking of 4 young (the deceased)

He looks ... so ... suculento. said Mary and old pews moved.

Your you think Jimmy? Renata said.

-Eating ... You have to grab it said Diana.

That delight ... I think we will prepare in my said Elsa and if we put a nice little music to celebrate? ...- Asked.

Sure ... let ... Diana said Mary.

At that time, a joyful music was heard, he began cute shape, but more and more ... it was horrible ... and worse, Albert sweating from fear and closer and closer to the dark door, heard screams two young men in a hurry, moved closer and being about to enter, he saw before him the face of Jimmy, the puppet of Renata, scaring him, he stumbled and why the music stopped, on rising, he saw nothing, and upon entering, I saw two young hung and killed in the old hall of chemistry, Albert saw that Mary had a cup of coffee, Renata Jimmy, Elsa a potion and Diana ball and made him remember the deaths of them, finally, Albert fled.

CAP. 8-Fear ...

Albert was with Nathaniel.

Nathaniel ! Wilson ! She cried tired.

Professor, what happened? Asked nervously.

I saw ... I saw four ... Mary Roberts, Renata Shaw, Elsa Walt and Diana Willis explained scared.

He closer ... you have to stop them ... but not as said.

He sounded a tender music, which increasingly worse ... it was horrible ... I was really scared ... and I saw a ventriloquist puppet ... Renata and then I saw the dead youth was awful explained Albert.

We must find a way to get rid of them -.

We'll have to check, I can accompany you to search at night, in case you need something Nathaniel said.

yes ... thank ...- she smiled wearily.

CAP. 9-night Thursday

Overnight, Nathaniel and Albert decided to investigate what happened, Albert and Nathaniel had a knife and a razor lamp because they turned the lights at dusk.

They leaned over the old hall of chemistry, where everything was abandoned and the lights were off.

The two walked nervously and parted, suddenly, Albert, listened to the same music

No ... no please, Albert whispered trembling.

Albert ... come here ... He heard a voice I need (Mary) give me classes ... I do not understand a question ... can you help me? -.

No ... ignore it ... not one ... not one ... just imagine ... he whispered scared.

Suddenly, on turning, he saw the specter of Diana appear out of nowhere

-hahaha ... quiet ... no issues covering his eyes whispered.

Albert became frightened and began to sweat, suddenly, he began to see the bodies of the dead, at the time, Albert started running scared and sweating sports fatigue and fear.

CAP. 10-The puppet show

Nathaniel walked frightened, trembling as he listened to the thunder of the night, in that, I saw a jammed door, he began to pry open the door.

-who's there? he asked nervously.

In that, I saw a room (former theater hall) suddenly began to hear screams and strange noises

-not Anyone ...- whispered.

Suddenly, I saw a puppet sitting on several chairs like a meeting

Whoever ... that? Asked scared to see them.

When I was about to leave, they all turned quickly to see

, Leaving Jimmy suddenly behind him.

Actually, Renata sat down and began to move as any ventriloquist Jimmy. (But Nathaniel saw Renata).

Nathaniel Hello! He greeted the puppet.

-HA ... you talking about? he asked scared.

'Of course! I wanted to play with you ... walks ... it will be fun with a rare voice said as a child.

-No! You're not real! You're pretending! not speak shouted scared.

Nathaniel ... come and have fun! -said.

Suddenly, he began to move the puppets rarely, Nathaniel became frightened and started to run but with more puppets was laughing at him.

Frightened, he ran up to a corridor, to calm down, he saw in front and found Renata while she approached macabre way, to calm down, he managed to run away.

CAP. 11 M.E.R.D.

When meeting with Albert, the two were frightened.

Renata ... scared here Nathaniel said.

Mary, also said Albert.

Both were frightened.

-What Do -! He asked scared.

-there to do to fulfill their pending Albert said.

-What Is the slope? Nathaniel asked.

-Investigue And saw that each had an object that had to do with that earring ... when I saw Mary, was with a coffee and a hidden blanket (having a flashback), then the slope is that she will shelter and launch the burning coffee and said she died.

And the others? he asked.

Renata had their puppets in the bathroom to fix, in the end, she died after being poisoned with "Gavetie" a very strong substance that kills horribly, (past the flashback), Renata died embracing its 45 puppets, and He was buried with them.

Elsa had some potions, but Mara put poison explosive, returning, Elsa used the potion but exploded killing. (Flashback)

Finally, Diana was a sportsman and used the gentle exercise music, one night, she was on the court playing basketball,

but suddenly he worsened music and Mara came back with a saw, cut in half shooting only his left eye filled with blood (via flashback) -.

Then we do? He asked.

We'll have to make sacrifice, use the students, or we said Albert.

I have an idea, and if we do it with their most precious objects,

Mary threw him his coffee cup, Renata intoxicated their puppets

Diana, cut his ball and Elsa, exploit the living Nathaniel said.

We must try albert said.

CAP. 12, visits

Albert and Nathaniel were the night of Saturday 20, the two walked trembling with fear, Albert took a saw and a thermos of hot coffee and Nathaniel had the Gavetie substance and the potion that, heard noises, both got scared and left the light, listening to the sounds of ghosts.

which we do Nathaniel asked.

It's time, looking for Jimmy and intoxicalo in the bathroom and in the living potion I explain chemistry.

CAP. 13-Class

Nathaniel went to the chemistry room, upon entering, heard strange noises in that, someone grabbed him and began to choke being Elsa

Welcome, he said he did not know of your arrival having a terrible appearance.

At that, someone grabbed Elsa who gave Nathaniel, and was said to be the ghost of Mara, who soon disappeared.

Nathaniel took the potion and exploded Elsa ghost disappearing.

CAP. 14-The Tea Party

Albert went to the cafeteria cup looking at it, turned and saw a green cup, being about to come, someone grabbed him and began to drag who happened to be Mary

Albert Very bad ... why not have a cup of coffee but would drink only if you become we said Mary in a macabre way.

Albert was completely desperate, Mary was about to throw the fire, Albert just started screaming.

Nathaniel! he shouted.

Nathaniel was looking for the bathroom and heard the screams of Albert for help, so he ran quickly

Albert ! He shouted desperately.

Arriving at the cafe, pulling Nathaniel threw Albert, Mary not left and began to react very sharply.

Albert managed to pull the thermos into the cup, when boiled and the ghost of Mary disappeared.

Both breathed tired.

CAP. 15-PE

Albert was with the hidden the sports field where he saw the ghost of Diana, being about to kill her, she turned and saw him, she tried to kill saw, but Albert did not allow himself and was dying with the saw, until he managed from to the ball half, Diana disappearing.

You're going to pay ! Albert ! he shouted angrily.

CAP. 16-The Queen of puppets

Nathaniel walked with Albert, the two went to the baths, to enter the light was off, when turned, saw the puppets in their boxes turning them to see both.

'I get distracted ... you intoxicate the Jimmy whispered Albert.

-according Nathaniel said.

Nathaniel and Albert hid was seen, all the puppets began to disappear and appear near Albert, who started running, puppets laughed so macabre.

The young man walked slowly, each step was a musical tone, that he heard voices

-The Work has begun ... to think of this Jimmy? He asked a sweet voice.

It's sooo funny ... I wish it would never end Jimmy said with a funny voice.

Nathaniel started running but was seen.

-Visits ! - Jimmy screamed.

I -Guest ... what are you doing here? Renata asked seeing terrible.

No ... no ... is a mistake Nathaniel said.

if ... Renata whispered.

In that, he began to pursue.

Albert was discovered by the puppets,

Nathaniel ... fast! He whispered.

Nathaniel found a way and locked Renata and Jimmy, where I put the intoxicandolos toxin to disappear.

CAP. 17-Sat 20

Classes were normal, everything was nice and quiet.

Nathaniel, thanks for your help-thanked Albert.

-No Professor -replied that Nathaniel.

Albert only he smiled.

Both rested but still, every Saturday 20, a strange event happened.


End file.
